FallenClan
''Welcome to FallenClan, the Clan of the fallen shadows~'' Welcome to FallenClan, I am their leader, Shadowstar. Welcome to this mysterious, peaceful, almost unknown Clan, make yourself at home, get comfortable. We want no reason to fight with you. ''About~'' FallenClan is one of the most mysterious Clans, rarely fighting or even revealing themselves, only when it's an emergency to they show their ferociousness or when it’s time for a gathering. They live in a large forest filled with thick pine trees, allowing almost no light to pass through. The cats love the night, and have adapted to become nocturnal. FallenClan rarely show themselves to other Clans, though they always come to gatherings. ''Join~'' Contact Luna on the page's talkpage to join this Clan. If Luna does not answer you're message on the talkpage to join, the co-owner, Phoenix, will let you in. ''Allegiances~'' ''Leader~'' Shadowstar'' Handsome, muscular, long-legged, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, thick-pelted, broad-shouldered, calm, mysterious, pure, jet-black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest, a dark gray muzzle, a dark brown tail tip, and bright, yet dark, amber-brown eyes hidden by long, silky black fur hanging in his face. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice: Fallenpaw ''Deputy~'' Sharkheart Blue-gray she-cat with sharp claws, lonely blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix Apprentice: Tabbypaw ''Medicine Cat~'' Kuroflower Black she-cat with white markings like flower petals and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. ''Medicine Cat Apprentice~'' Heathercloud'' Elegant, slender, silky-furred, broad-shouldered, delicate, sleek, beautiful, thick-pelted, short-furred, pale gray-and-brown tabby she-cat with a bit of dark brown on her muzzle, dark brown fur near her claws, a long tail, short claws, soft, gentle paws, and big, bright, calm, pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Warriors~'' Ashheart'' Long-limbed, thick-pelted, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, speckled, slightly mottled, wiry, tiny, beautiful, quiet, distant, pale gray tabby she-cat with torn ears, darker, ash-colored paws, most of her tail lost to a fox trap when she was an apprentice, the remaning part of her tail soft and silky-furred, and pale, sparkling blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice: Tortoiseshellpaw Runningsparrow'' Muscular, swift, handsome, thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-legged, fluffy, long-haired, cruel-looking, kind, dark brown tabby tom with a bit of white on his nose, huge, fluffier white paws, a black tail tip, creamy-brown ear tips, and menacing-looking, warm (when you get to know him), comforting ambery-brown eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice: Swiftpaw Geckoblaze Sandy ginger tabby tom with a bobbed tail and emerald green eyes. Roleplayed by Sky Darktruth Huge black tom a gold flash on his forhead with pupiless white eyes. Roleplayed by Sky Moontwist elegant very dark smoke blue she-cat with opalescent silver-white eyes.Roleplayed by Sky Apprentice: Jadepaw Sweetbloom'' Gentle, beautiful, slender, long-furred, fluffy, silky-furred, elegant, unusually tiny, short-legged, fluffy, dark brown tabby she-cat with pinky-cream, purple-gray, and blue-gray patches, a tiny bit of silver on her nose, and calm, brilliant blue eyes tinted with pink that are teeming with knowledge. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprenitce: Faithpaw Scaleflight'' Fluffy, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-haired, long-legged, sturdy, strong, nimble, quick, grey tom with very small, green scaly wings, a few slightly darker stripes on his paws, similar to scales, and gleaming, sparkling, brilliant, red eyes. Thought to be descended from DragonClan, and a former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice: Hopepaw Blackflame- Big, loyal, smart, good natured, black tabby tom with very dark gray spots shaped like flames and orange eyes rimmed and flecked with darker orange. Roleplayed by Daisystar. ''Apprentices~'' Jadepaw'' small black she-cat with a few swirls of misty green and jade green eyes flecked with purple. Roleplayed by Sky'' Faithpaw'' Beautiful, slender, delicate, fluffy, elegant, striking, long-limbed, silky-furred, faithful, long-haired, soft-furred, thick-pelted, pure, snow-colored, white she-cat with shaded silver paws, a long, fluffy, sweeping, plumy tail with an ash-ccolored tip, and pale, luminous, brilliant, glowing, calm, soft, gentle blue eyes that seem to burn with an internal white fire. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Hopepaw'' Slender, very fluffy, gentle, long-limbed, wise, clever, thick-pelted, silky-furred, speckled, long-haired, slightly mottled, wiry, tiny, beautiful, quiet, distant, soft-furred, hopeful, pale gray tabby she-cat with darker, ash-colored paws, a short, stumpy, soft, silky tail, a white dab on her muzzle, large, pointed, widely-spaced black ears, and pale, soft, brilliant, radiant greenish-blue eyes. Resembles her mother, Ashheart. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Fallenpaw'' Handsome, muscular, long-legged, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, thick-pelted, broad-shouldered, calm, mysterious, pure, jet-black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest, a dark gray muzzle, a dark brown tail tip, light gray paws with white fur near the claws, and bright, yet dark, amber-brown eyes hidden by long, silky blue-black fur hanging in his face. Resembles his father, Shadowstar. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Swiftpaw'' Quite handsome, quiet, long-furred, muscular, wiry, bird-like, fluffy, sleek, feathery, slightly stocky, short-legged, dark cream, flame-colored ginger, and light brown tom with one white paw, black ear tips, large, fluffy gray wing-like tufts on his back, and calm, intense, brilliant, shadowy, dark brown-black eyes that seem to emanate trails of black fire. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Tabbypaw'' Wishful, slender, light-hearted, gentle, spazzy, long-legged, fluffy, short-haired, sleek, graceful, faithful, beautiful, elegant, white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with darker fur on her paws, irregular cream lines on her hind legs, and soft, gentle, brilliant, intelligent green eyes. A former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Tortoiseshellpaw'' Slender, elegant, beautiful, sleek, glossy, short-haired, silky-furred, long-legged, calm, quiet, pale, silver tabby she-cat with a few mottled spots on her legs, small, dainty paws, soft, tufted ears, and calm, brilliant, soft, sparkling green eyes. A former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove.'' ''Queens~'' Silverbrook'' Slender, delicate, short-furred, sleek, glossy, swift, gentle, elegant, calm, enticing, beautiful, long-legged, lightly-built, silver tabby she-cat with small, round white flecks, blue-gray paws, ears, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, and clear, calm, water-blue eyes like a stream. Mother of Runningsparrow's kit. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Silverbrook's kit: Mosskit'' Fluffy, long-haired, elegant, beautiful, silky-furred, spazzy, energetic, hyperactive, slender, thick-pelted, brown and white she-cat with scattered moss stains in the white, a few mottled patches in the brown, large paws, tufted ears, a long, fluffy, silky, soft-furred tail with a creamy-brown tip, and pale, intense, brilliant, shimmering, intelligent, knowing, moss-green eyes.'' Cloudsight- Pretty, calm, slightly shy, silky, fluffy furred, white she-cat with a very pale gray, almost white, muzzle, underbelly, chest and paws and bright, calm, intense blue eyes rimmed and flecked with lighter blue. Mother of Blackflame's kits. Roleplayed by Daisystar. '' Cloudsight's Kits: Risingkit- ''Strikingly beautiful, soft, silky furred, calm, quiet, wise, sweet, delicate, lithe, black she-cat with white flecks, rings around her eyes and muzzle and bright, beautiful, intense, blue eyes flecked and rimmed with orange. She has a soft, wise voice. 4 moons old. Roleplayed by Daisystar Swankit- Pretty, fun, fluffy, silky furred, bright natured, funny, bubbly, happy, white tabby she-cat with black rings around her eyes, spots on her back and orange eyes rimmed and flecked with blue. She has a loud, sheer voice. 4 moons old. Roleplayed by Daisystar. ''Elders~'' None currently. ''Roleplaying Center~'' ''Current events~'' None. ''Clan Life~'' Ashheart laid outside of the nursery, watching the last few moments of dusk slip away into the starry, new moon night. She looked up to see Shadowstar, her mate, pad over to her. "Almost time for you to have you're kits?" he asked. Ashheart just nodded, her blue eyes sparkling in the faint starlight. "Only a quarter moon." LettuceThe Porpoise 01:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower padded to Ashheart and set down some borage. "If your kits come early, we must be prepared," the she-cat gently meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Kuroflower," said Ashheart, licking up the borage. Heatherpaw walked into camp, chamomile in her jaws. "I saw that we were running low on some of our stocks, and chamomile was one of them," said the tabby apprentice. LettuceThe Porpoise 23:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Heatherpaw," Kuroflower thanked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jadepaw padded over looking absent minded. "Hi.." she mumbled absently. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey Jadepaw," Kuroflower greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whatcha doing?" Jadepaw asked curiously. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I was giving some borage to Ashheart," Kuroflower informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Phoenix, if you would like to give Heatherpaw her full name sometime soon, I'll let you do the ceremony. Her full name is Heathercloud.) Ashheart shuddered as her kits began to come. Kuroflower and Heatherpaw rushed in, the black medicine cat holding raspberry leaves, while her brown-and-gray tabby apprentice held borage. "Hang in there, Ashheart," said Kuroflower. "Here comes the first one." Ashheart grunted in pain as a small white bundle slid onto the moss. Heatherpaw began to lick it, and a tiny white kit stumbled out. "Second one's almost here," said Heatherpaw, licking the white kit. The next kit, a gray kit like her mother (even including a bobtail), came shortly after she said that, followed by a third kit, jet-black like his father. "Just one more, Ashheart," said Kuroflower. Sure enough, a cream, ginger, and brown kit appeared. Ashheart flopped down on the moss, exhausted, as Shadowstar padded into the nursery, with Silverbrook following. "Mind if we name them, Ashheart?" asked shadowstar. Ashheart nodded, falling asleep. "I want to name the white she-kit Faithkit, and the black tom Fallenkit," said the leader. Silverbrook said, "How about Hopekit for the gray kit, and Swiftkit for the cream, ginger, and brown kit?" Shadowstar nodded. Tabbykit and Tortoiseshellkit purred in delight at their new siblings. Silverbrook then made herself a nest near Ashheart. "I might as well stay here," she said. "I'm expecting Runningsparrow's kits." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 20:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. BC) As Kuroflower and Heatherpaw padded back to the medicine cat den, Kuroflower meowed, "It's time for your full name. You were great tonight." Heatherpaw gasped happily. A moment later, Heatherpaw was Heathercloud. "You deserve your full name, Heatherpaw," Kuroflower meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Kuroflower," said Heathercloud. "I never imagined that this would happen so soon." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 00:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's only what you deserve. You're dedicated to your work, Heathercloud," Kuroflower reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is it okay that Sharkheart mentors Tabbypaw?) Silverbrook licked her single, four-moon-old kit, Mosskit, when she heard Shadowstar call a Clan meeting. Padding out of the nursery, she finds Scalepaw, Hopekit, Faithkit, Fallenkit, Swiftkit, Tabbykit, and Tortoiseshellkit sitting in front of the Fallenledge. "Scalepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Shadowstar. "I do," replied his former apprentice. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Scalepaw, you will be known as Scaleflight. StarClan honors you for you nobility and loyalty. Faithkit, Hopekit, Fallenkit, Swiftkit, Tabbykit, and Tortoiseshellkit..." Silverbrook caught sight of Mosskit about to jump into a puddle. "Mosskit," she screeched quietly, rushing over to her kit and grabbing her scruff. "Tortoisheshellkit, you will now be known as Tortoiseshellpaw. Your mentor will be Ashheart," finished Shadowstar. Silverbrook was later informed that Faithpaw was mentored by Sweetbloom, Hopepaw was mentored by Scaleflight, Shadowstar mentored Fallenkit, Runningsparrow mentored Swiftkit, and that Tabbypaw was mentored by Sharkheart. BeautyKindly and helpful 23:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Sharkheart padded up to her new apprentice. "Let's start with some battle training, okay?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay," said Tabbypaw. BeautyKindly and helpful 23:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart led the way to the training grounds. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudsight groom Risingkit and Swankit's soft, silky fur. "Mom! I dont want to be groomed!" Swankit protested. "Quiet Swankit. Let her groom you. In two moons we can groom ourselves." Risingkit mewed in her soft, wise voice. Swankit murmured more protests and Risingkit stared at the sky. Ravensong 23:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG